1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to a new class of carbamate pesticides. It is more particularly concerned with insecticidal carbamates of tricyclic phenols.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carbamates of various phenols have shown biological activity of varying scope and degree. Typical carbamates are those of .alpha.-naphthol and of 4-hydroxy-benzothiophene (U.S. Pat No. 3,288,673). Insofar as is now known, however, carbamates of tricyclic phenols have not been proposed.